Our Time Is Here
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: The time at East High has come to an end. As Troy and Gabriella prepare for the coming of a newfound seperation, Gabriella releases her fears. A tribute to HSM3. Please, no spoilers in the reviews!


**A/N: I have wanted to do this for the longest time...so here it is. In honor of HSM3...which I have NOT seen. So please, in your reviews _do not mention ANYTHING about HSM3. _**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Based off Our Time Is Here by the Camp Rock cast. **

**

* * *

**Gabriella still couldn't believe it. After three long, blissful years in the halls of East High, that was now being pulled away from her; leading her off to a far off place: college.

She had made it into her top choice, Stanford. Why wouldn't see? With grades reflecting steright A's since she was eleven, if they didn't accept her they were insane, according to her boyfriend.

Troy. That was another matter in which she was terrified about. Ever since that one night, the night her world began to change he had been the sun. The thing that gave life to everything around her, the reason to wake up in the mornings.

He was accepted into the University of Arizona. On the opposite side of the country. It was going to kill Gabriella for him not to be there everyday. Sure, they had both agreed to try to do the long distance relationship, but Gabriella had heard so many stories of how it didn't work out.

Her best friend Taylor, accepted into Yale, argued about that. She had said that they were the closest couple that she had ever seen. Gabriella had no choice but to agree with her.

After all, if fate or destiny did exist, it was on Troy and Gabriella's side. The pair had met one faithful New Years Eve night at a teen club. The DJ randomly chose the two to sing a duet. The very second Gabriella laid eyes on Troy, it was love at first sight. He was her first everything. The first boyfriend, her first kiss, and the first she had ever felt this way about. She loved him, plain and simple.

Gabriella knew that he felt the same way about her. The two had quickly gotten together after discovering they went to the same school. And you could say that the pair's relationship was a perfect fairytale. They had that love at first sight beginning, and the world's perfect relationship.

She just hoped it would last.

It was the last day of finals for the seniors, and the last time to be in East High before graduation.

Glancing at all the goodbye notes, the freshly cleaned lockers and the emptyness of it all, Gabriella felt a sudden longing in her soul.

How she wished to go back to sophmore year, when all was perfect. She had the perfect summer then, lounging by the pool, parties, sleepovers, and her personal favorite: her first kiss with Troy.

As the flashbacks of her past crashed upon her, she felt a figure slowly wrap her into his arms, holding her as if she was made of glass.

"Hey."

She glanced up at her lover, and smiled. Why was it that everytime she needed him he was right there beside her? She was gonna miss that.

Gabriella met his eyes for a second, then turned away.

"I cannot believe this is the last time we'll ever be in the halls of East High...it seems as if I just arrived."

Her boyfriend nodded. "I know what you mean...it's so hard to believe never coming here again. Ever."

Gabriella nodded, trying to contain her emotions. "I remember...it was this hallway where you first noticed me here. And the garden...where we kissed."

Troy finally met her eyes. "Yeah..."

Alone in silence, the two strolled to the hidden rooftop garden.

There, despite Troy's arguing, Gabriella unwrapped herself from his arms and gazed at the sky.

Troy walked over to her, sensing the uneasiness in her mind.

"Hey..are you okay? And don't you say yes, because I know you and I know that its not true."

Sighing, Gabriella tried to unwound the tangled emotions inside of herself.

"I just cannot believe that after everything that happened, after I created a life that was so good for myself, it is all crumbling down around me. People know me here, the real me. I belong to a club that I love, my mom's job has finally settled down, and I have actual friends here. Not to mention you."

"Yeah, but Ella, we're all going through this. Especially me. I am going to a school where the only person that I know is Chad."

Sadness welled up in Gabriella. He didn't understand. Who would?

"Troy, at least you know Chad. I know _no one._ I am going to have to start all over, to make friends again, and keep my grades up. I am going to try to do a long distance relationship, which I am not even sure is going to work. I am going to live 1,000 miles away from you and everything that made my life worth living. I'm scared Troy. I don't even know what to do, or who to turn to because no one understands. You don't know what it's like to be the new kid, to have everyone staring at you or talking about you behind your back and then lying about it. I am not the freaky genius girl anymore, and I do not want to be that in college."

At first Gabriella didn't even notice the tears sliding down her face. She didn't even realize how hard she was sobbing. Not until she felt Troy holding her close.

"I'm sorry Ella. I didn't notice how hard that all must have been for you."

With a still sobbing Gabriella, he led her over to the bench where they sat.

He held her for, it seemed, hours until she stopped crying.

"Gabriella, I promise I will always be here for you. No matter what time it is in Arizona, if you need to talk to me, then call me. I do not care if it is 3 AM.. I would be more than happy to spend some precious time out of my life talking to the person who has made it what it is."

Tears still shining in her eyes, Gabriella propped herself up and looked into Troy's eyes.

"Do you wish you could go back and relive high school?"

To her surprise, Troy shook his head. "No. I've made some amazing memories there, and they will always stay with me. Why would I want to? I'm actually looking foward to college. I'll miss you though. But Gabriella, you will never go back to the person you were before. You've changed so much before my eyes, and I cannot say how proud I am of you. But right now the spotlight is shining on you. It's your time."

Gabriella snuggled closer into Troy's chest, wanting to capture this moment forever.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Ella."

Graduation day had finally arrived. The speeches had been made; the diplomas handed out.

The teenagers, now newly formed adults had a glow about them; the parents with a special pride.

They had done it. They survived high school. Friendships had been formed; bonds that would never be be broken by time or space.

The Wildcats came together and threw up the caps. The red and white in the sky signaled what it was: the ending of a chapter in each of their lives, and a beginning of another.

They would never forget each other, and the memories made would last forever.

Troy was right. It was their time. Their time was here.

**I've had that idea for a long time, then finally set down to write it. This is in honor of HSM3, as stated in the beginning. I love it, and I hope you do too. Go see HSM3, I have heard it is AMAZING! But...sadly I have not seen it, and I've nearly ruined it for myself countless times. I still have to wait yet ANOTHER week and I have NO idea how to do that...I am currently counting down the hours...yeahh I'm that obsessed!  
**

**Anyway...review! But...NO MENTION OF HSM3 besides the fact if it is good! Please! Take pity on a fellow HSM fantic!**

**Say OK grl  
**


End file.
